


Red sucker

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [25]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Ryuji knows he is a perv but Ann has him running to the bathroom for some relief





	Red sucker

Something was seriously wrong with him that this was affecting him like this. Like hands down this had to be the lowest he could sink when it came to Ann. Ryuji lowered his manga slightly so he could peer over the top. Ann was not even looking in his direction. She had a magazine in her lap and she was twirling the stick of the lollipop in her mouth.

It was torture. It looked so good and the way she was sucking. Ryuji closed his eyes and brought the manga back up to his face the moment she pulled the lollipop from her lips to suck on just part of it.

There was an uncomfortable situation going on in his pants. He was going to go insane if his front got any more tight. Not that he thought it would. But he did not want to test to see if it could or not. Things were uncomfortable as it was and Ryuji was dying.

The soft sucking sound from Ann’s direction made him squeeze his eyes tightly and swear softly in his head. Where the fuck had Yusuke and Akira gotten to? And why had Morgana gone with them? He would have thought the damn cat would have lingered but he had been quick to tag along with Yusuke and Akira on the little trip.

Which was not fair in the least. Ryuji was all alone with Ann. There was no problem with that. It was not that Ryuji had an issue with that it was just that… he glanced over the manga again to Ann’s chair where she was reading. She was still sucking on that lollipop in a way that threatened to boil his blood.

There was honestly only so much that Ryuji could take. He let the manga drop and got to his feet. Ann’s gaze flicked towards him at his movements but he could see that she really was not that interested. “I’ll be back.” Ryuji muttered as he shuffled for the stairs.

“Uh huh.” Ann muttered before she slurped on the lollipop. Ryuji’s feet picked up speed and he legged it down the stairs. He met eyes with the Boss who only arched an eyebrow towards him as Ryuji made for the bathroom.

“Spicy isn’t good for you kid.” Was the man’s helpful advice before Ryuji got the door closed behind him.

“Are we talking food or women?” Ryuji laughed as he locked the door. With a sigh he undid his belt and snorted. “Both applies actually. Spicy food burns the tongue and spicy women can just work you up.” He sighed as he backed the door.

He wrapped his fingers around himself and indulged in a few sighs as he jerked himself off. Slow easy strokes that made his cock leak before he reminded himself where he was. He could not exactly take his time like he would at home.

Besides after listening and watching Ann, Ryuji should easily be able to go over the edge. A few strokes or less should make his knees weak. Ryuji wrapped his hand around the head of his cock and teased the head and slit with his fingers until he hissed.

The sensation was almost too much. It made his legs a bit weak, it went from his dick right up to his spine. So good he almost wanted to close his eyes. Ryuji’s mind brought back the image of Ann and he hissed again.

Her lips, the way she had been so into it. Fuck, did Ann have a bit of an oral fixation? He had never noticed before but if she did he was going to be in for a rough time.

It had been just insane how into it she had been. She had licked sucked and teased that sucker. Ryuji’s dick had been leaking, weeping with every moment of her tongue. And the more she sucked her lips had gotten so red.

Ryuji had to bite back his moans as his cock throbbed in his hand. The thought of Ann’s lips red. Of Ann’s lips anywhere near him or his dick made his cock flex and throb. It was just so sexy. Just way too sexy and the songs had driven him crazy. Of course they had. Ann had been so into it. It had driven him mad watching and listening.

He braced his feet wider as he worked his cock. Teased the underside of the head with his fingers as he jerked himself off in tight strokes. His own precum made the path easier for his hand to glide it was insane, it was intense but he loved it so much.

Ryuji’s breath hitched when he picked up the pace. Tight strokes from his base to the tip. A slow twist at the end of the stroke that made his hips buck when the sensation spread all over his body. He loved this, he could not get enough of this.

It just felt so good touching himself like this. His cock responded to every touch and as Ryuji lost himself in the fantasy of Ann his cock throbbed leaked and flexed in his grip. He bit his lip as the sensation boiling in him rose higher and higher.

His knees trembled the faster his hands moved. The feeling along his cock and the feeling in his gut the closer he got to completion made him bite back his moans as he fought to only let harsh panting escape. Sweat gathered on his brow the closer he got.

Ryuji tried his best to aim before he came. His knees buckled a bit at the thought of Ann’s sucking and the kissing noises that had escaped her while sucking the lollipop. It was fucking torture but oh how Ryuji wished for something else. He braced his hand on the wall above the toilet as his knees trembled from the feeling. They were weak and shaky as spurt after spurt of cum left him.

He watched his cum land into the bowl as he panted his way through his orgasm. He sighed a bit when he caught his breath and noted the cum that had managed to overshoot everything. With another sigh Ryuji reached for tissues to clean the room and his hand. He winced at his sticky fingers before he glanced down at his spent cock. Hopefully the other three would be back by the time he was finished cleaning up. He could only hope or else he would end back in this bathroom.

 


End file.
